


Beauty of Annihilation

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Apocalypse AUs [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Dies/Nobody Lives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Ganon - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Suicide, based off of Cloverfield, double suicide, one person lives, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: A teenager gets a camcorder for his birthday. What he records, is a secret due to the Hyrule City lockdown. No one knows what'll be on the drive when they find it.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Marin/Legend (brief)
Series: Apocalypse AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Why did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> goddess hylia i am so sorry

A camera turns on, showing the icy blue gaze of a teen boy. The left side of his face marred in burns. His eyes sparkle as he excitedly started exploring the buttons of the recorder.

“This is so cool! Thank you so much, Twi!”

The camera faces a dirty blond teen, with face markings framing his face. He's laughing and smiling.

“That was expensive, you better like it!” The younger teen laughed behind the recorder.

A door opened and a large male enters the room. The camera turns to him.

“Dinner's ready, you two.”

“Okay, Dad!”

The camera turns off.

  
The next time the camera turns on, it shows the same icy blue eyes boy from before, walking down a path. He smiles at the camera.

“Hi! My name's Link, but you can call me Wild!” The new appointed name, Wild, turns the camera to the boy next to him. He had long red hair, much like Wild, who had blond hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a bright orange, and when he smiled at the camera, his teeth seemed to be sharp.

“This is my boyfriend, Sidon! Say hi, Sidon!”

Sidon laughed and waved at the camera, “Hi!”

Click.

  
Another click, the camera faced out a window from very high up. Jets flew overhead, making the camera rumble.

“That’s the third time this week, right?” Wild asked. The camera turns to a tan boy with white freckles covering his face. His hair was a fluffy mess. 

“Yeah,” The boy said, crossing his arms.

“Did the jets go over again, Hyrule?” Another voice came in. The camera turned to the new voice to show a boy in a blue beanie and a red shirt, a pink streak in his hair.

“Do you know what's going on?” Wild asked.

The boy shook his head. “Afraid not- look, my boyfriend's coming over in a few hours, that cool with you two?”

“Yeah.” The two said in unison.

Click.

When the camera turned back on, the camera was in the same apartment from before. There were whispering and the door opened. All at once, there was a yell.

“Happy birthday, Legend!”

The male in question wore shock upon his face.

“Oh.”

There was a pause in the video, and when it unpaused, there was a male with a purple hoodie with stitched bunny ears. He's smiles brightly at the camera.

“Alright, Ravio.”

The boy, Ravio laughed, “Okay- Um, hi, Link, or Legend, whatever, Happy 19th birthday! I am so, so happy to be your boyfriend, and I really love you.”

Another pause and unpause. A taller male, about 20 years old, stood next to a shorter male, who was around 14. One had a lobster shirt and an abundance of freckles, the older had a blue scarf with a soft smirk on his face.

“Warriors and Wind!”

“Legend, I might tease you a lot,” the older started, “But you're really important to me and you're like a brother to me.”

The shorter made a small 'Awww!’.

The older continued, “Happy birthday, man! I hope you grow healthy and happy!”

The shorter turned to the camera.

“Happy birthday, Legend! I'm so excited for you! Next year you're gonna graduate, isn't that awesome?!” The shorter laughed and the video paused.

Unpaused, it shows Wild and Twi, Wild holding the camera.

“Alright, Twi.” Wild says.

“Legend, happy birthday,” Twi gave a gentle smile, “You’re an annoying little shit, but I deal with that all the time anyways.”

“Hey!” Wild scoffed, but he smiles at the camera, “For real though, happy birthday Legend, if I could give you the world, I would.”

Pause. Unpause.

It was the man from before with red and blue facial markings and a missing eye with a gnarly scar.

“Go ahead, Time.” Wild said behind the camera. Time nodded. 

He clears his throat, “Happy birthday, Legend. I'm so proud of you and how you've grown throughout these past few years. I'm so glad I know you and I'm excited to see the person you'll grow to be. You're a son to me and I'm happy with that.”

Time gives a serene smile to the camera with warmth in his eyes.

Pause. Unpause.

Another male, Hyrule, stands there.

“Go ahead!”

“Okay, so, Legend, first off, happy birthday!” Hyrule claps softly with a laugh. “You're the bestest older brother I could've asked for, I love you so much, and I hope you grow up happy!”

“Good!”

Pause. Unpause.

There was a male with a white-ish blanket around his shoulders. He has a dopey smile on his face, and he looks like his head's in the clouds.

“Go ahead, Sky!”

“Alright, uh, where do I start?” Sky tapped his cheek, “Uh, I wish I knew you more? Happy birthday, though, Legend. You're kind of mean, but that's okay. I can tell you're an amazing person, and I'm eager to see how you grow.”

There's a pause. Then an unpause.

“Holy shit, is that Marin?” Wild whispers. He zooms in on a girl who has just walked in. She wore a blue dress and a hibiscus headband.

“What is she doing here?” Ravio mumbled.

“Don't know,” Wild answered as Legend went over to greet her. Wild seems to notice something wrong with Hyrule, as he turns to the boy and hurries over.

“You know something. Spill it.” Wild demanded.

“What? I don't know anything,” Hyrule looked away, taking a big sip of juice.

“You're acting weird.”

“Ugh, fine, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Ravio.”

“What? Why?”

“Legend and Marin slept together a few weeks ago,” Hyrule huffed softly, “She didn’t even leave immediately after, she stuck around and acted like she was Legend’s girlfriend.”

“What? Dude, that's low.” Wild mumbled. Hyrule nodded in agreement.

Wild paused the video. It unpauses as Wild eavesdrops on a argument Marin and Legend seem to be having.

“Why haven't you called me?” Marin demanded to know.

“I told you Marin, it was a mistake! I regret ever even looking at you!” Legend sounded desperate.

“You know what, Link? You're a fucking scumbag, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!”

“Just leave! I don't want you here! I'm happy with my boyfriend! Just fuck off!”

“You have a boyfriend?” Marin laughed, “Goddess, if only he knew what you did.”

“You can't tell him,” Legend hisses. 

“No promises.”

Marin walked out of the kitchen.

Pause. Unpause.

“Okay, Four, this is one of the last testimonials for the night!”

“Okay!” Four, a short male with a headband on his forehead, with shoulder length hair, and a multicoloured shirt. “Happy birthday, Legend! You're an amazing guy, and I hope you have a happy li-!”

The whole apartment shook. Wild grabbed onto a nearby chair. After the shock, he ran to the window. There was nothing to note, so he turned to Hyrule, who was turning up the news.

“… In lower Hyrule City, there was what they are calling an earthquake. Stay tuned for more.”

“Was that really an earthquake?” Time asked, pulling out his phone, presumably to call his wife.

“I don't know,” Four crossed his arms.

“Malon? Malon, yeah, we're okay…”

“I think we'll be fine, if it's as little as the-“ Sky was cut off by an explosion. Immediately, there were screams, and the party started evacuating the apartment.

Soon, they all got to the ground floor and the group saw people running from where buildings were being knocked down from.

“Holy shit!” Twi ran a hand through his hair. “We gotta go!”

The group sprinted off, and Wild got into a store split second, hearing the screams get even louder. Him, and what seems to be Sky, Four, Time, Twi, Ravio, Legend, and Hyrule, also be in the store.

Slowly, the dust settled, and huge thuds fade away. Wild stands and starts walking out.

“Wild, what are you doing? Wild!” Twi whispers, panicking.

“I think it's okay,” Wild says softly. He opens the door and looks around, noticing Wind outside, being held by Warriors, who had dust on him.

“Warriors, Wind! Are you two okay?” Wild ran over to the two. Wind's crying horribly, and Warriors is pale.

“It's eating people,” Warriors whispers.

“What?” Wild asked. Warriors pointed, and Wild focused the camera, to what is clearly bodies. Wild gasped and there, was the end of the video.

  
Wild covered his mouth, looking around and seeing the crumbling structures above him. 

“Oh, Goddess, what the fuck is that?!” Twilight screamed. Wild looked over to where Twilight was looking and just about threw up. A huge boar-like monster was crashing down buildings with what seemed to be pinkish-purple flowing from it, causing more monsters to grow. Warriors was right, they were eating people.

“We need to run!” Wild cried out as he saw the monster moving closer. He helped Time up, and began recording again.

Click.

The group of 10 boys started running down the street, and eventually they headed down an alleyway.

“Oh, Goddess,” Legend breathed and pulled Ravio into a hug. The camera and Wild picked up Hyrule sending a disgusted look over. Four was breathing heavily.

“You alright?” Sky asked the shorter. After a second, Four nodded. The ten started moving when the building beside them crashed. Wild yelped and jumped back and whipped the camera to the crash. Under the rubble was Hyrule, crying and Wild gasped as he noticed blood from under him.

“Hyrule!” Legend screamed, and his voice shook. Time and Twilight tried to lift the rubble as Sky attempted to pull Hyrule out, but dropped him with a scream. Everyone was confused until they noticed Hyrule in half, bleeding and his guts out. No one noticed he stopped crying.

“NO!” Legend screamed and attempted to run to his younger brother, but Ravio held him back. Ravio was also crying.

“Link! He’s dead,” Ravio sobbed, and held the 18-year-old close. “He’s dead.”

Legend just sobbed into his boyfriend and the 10, now 9, kept moving, the only sound was of Legend’s pained sobs. Wild was crying too. He had lost his second-best friend and it pained him immensely. Some hope arose when the intercom of the city turned on. “Survivors head to the East Ruto Bridge, ASAP.” Wild let out a shaky gasp.

“Let’s go,” Time said through gritted teeth. The other 7, Legend still sobbing, nodded. They started hiking to the bridge.

  
Soon, when they got there, they felt a hope rush over them as they noticed more survivors. They started talking down the line and Twilight pulled out his phone. “I’m going to try to call Mom!” Twilight yelled to Wild, who nodded and was also worried for their mother. Twilight started to dial his mom’s number when Sky screamed.

“Watch out!”

Time didn’t have time to turn around to Sky when a black and pink tendril came right above him and strikes the bridge, causing the bridge to collapse from under Time. Time let out a scream as he falls into the waters below. 

“DAD!” Twilight screamed and went to run to the edge when Wild held him back.

“Not you too,” Wild sobbed and noticed another tendril coming down and the 8 started running in the opposite direction. 

“Look, a subway station!” Sky screamed and the 8 went down. 

Finally, they had rest. Legend slid down a column and sobbed, Ravio going to comfort him. Wild did the same, sobbing over the loss of his friend and father figure. Wind and Warriors sit next to each other, the 14-year-old sobbing. Sky was pacing, with Four behind him and trying to rant to him, as Sky doesn’t get annoyed easily.

Twilight pulled out his phone again and properly called Malon.

“Hey, Mom. I’m fine... I’m sorry,” Twilight stared crying, “Mom, Dad died. I-”

Twilight broke down then and there, just whimpering apologies into the phone. The lights above them flickered. Sky spoke up, “It’s not safe here, we should go through the subway caves.” Everyone agreed and jumped down into the railroad below. They started walking to the left side of the caves. Soon, it became dark.

About 30 minutes later passed and Twilight spoke up, “Wild, isn’t there a night vision on your camera?”

“Oh shit, yeah,” Wild turns the night vision on, and looks around. In the darkness, he sees a monster on the ceiling. “Fuck! Run!” Wild starts sprinting away from the monster, only to turn around when he hears a scream. On the floor, is Four being eaten alive.

“Oh, my fucking God!” Wild screams and trips over his feet, only to see another creature coming to him. He sees Sky bat it away and help him up. The 7 moved to a nearby lit room. 

“Sky, are you okay?” Warriors asked and Wild noticed a huge bite mark on his shoulder.

Sky winced, “Yeah- it hurts like a bitch though.”

Ravio walks over and pours water over the mark. Sky grimaces but nods with a soft thanks. “What happened to Four?” Legend quietly asks. Everyone’s quiet and that seems to answer his question. “Oh.”

The 7 follow the path up to what seems like a clothing shop. Ravio let out a breath of relief, “Oh, thank the Goddess.”

“Come on- I think we can get out of here,” Wild said. They began to go to the light, when they were interrupted. Military men and women stepped in front of them, scaring the absolute shit out of Wind. He started crying and Warriors held him close.

What seemed to be the captain eyed them all before his eyes landed on Sky.

“He’s been bitten!” 

Immediately, what seemed to be paramedics ran where the group was, grabbing Sky and pulling him away. 

“What the fuck is this?!” screamed Wild, and Twilight had to hold the boy back. Sky was forced through some quarantined area. The other Links were forced to pass him. 

Sky screamed as where he stood suddenly burst. Blood splattered on the plastic walls and Wind flinched violently. Wild screamed and fell into Twilight, gripping onto him horrified.

“Move, ON!” The Captain growled and pushed them into a hallway.


	2. ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind stares at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished finally!

Wild held onto Twilight as they pass by Sky’s guts. Ravio covered his mouth as they were led out into a hallway. Warriors stared in horror as he covered Wind’s eyes. There was nothing right about this. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Legend demanded, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“That’s classified, you lot need to go to the helicopters, because we’re evacuating as many people as possible.” 

“Wait- what about Mom?” Twilight gasped, “she’s on the other side of town.” 

“Then I’m afraid she’s dead.” 

“No- That’s not- no!” Twilight covered his mouth. The Captain paused. 

“I’m not allowed to do this, but at 0600, we’re firing missiles down at this thing- that's in about 3 hours. Can you make it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, follow me.” 

The Captain led them out into a side door and pushed them out. Twilight took a deep breath and started walking the opposite of the helicopters. 

“Safety is literally right there,” Ravio whined. 

“Then go, I’m getting my mom.” Twilight growled out. Legend paused. 

“I’m going with. You don’t have to, Ravio- you can get to safety.” 

“I’m not letting you die out there!” 

“Then come on! We’re wasting precious time!” Wild hissed and ran after Twilight. 

They turned the corner to Malon’s apartment complex. 

“That is... Not good,” Wind said. Warriors nodded in agreement and held onto his little brothers' hand. 

Twilight shrugged and hurried into the complex. They together climbed the 8 story stairs. 

“Goddess why does it have to be so high up?” Legend complained. Twilight glared ahead, slamming the apartment door open. 

“Grow some muscles,” Warriors mumbled. 

“Mom?” 

Nothing. Twilight gulped. “Maybe she got evacuated?” Ravio suggested. 

“Maybe...” Wind mumbled. 

Blood on the floor proved them wrong. They followed the trail to see- Twilight gasps- Malon hanging on the ceiling. 

“No!” Twilight screamed and attempted to pull his mother down. Wild helped, sobbing softly. Legend knew she didn’t make it. 

Twilight sobbed. And sobbed. Until he just couldn’t. 

“Twi? We need to go. Now-” 

“No- my whole family’s dead!” 

“Am I a ghost to you?!” Wild shouted. Twilight stood up and walked to the window. Warriors grabbed hold of him. 

“Don’t do it, man,” Twilight continued to open the window. 

“No! I’m not having this happen to you!” Wild shouted and pulled Twilight’s waist into a hug. Twilight looked at him blankly and shoved him off. A step forward. 

“Let go Wars,” Twilight whispered. Warriors shook his head, arrogance shoving it’s head into his mind. 

“If you’re falling, so am I.” 

“So be it,” Twilight whispered and stepped off the ledge, Warriors eyes widening as he follows. 

“No!” Wind and Wild screamed in unison. Legend hurried to pull the two from the window. 

“We have to fucking go- now.” 

They start heading down the apartment complex, Wind sobbing into Wild, when the building shook. Wild instinctually bent down but didn’t account for something falling from the ceiling and crashing on Wind. 

“We have to go! Wind needs medical attention!” Ravio shouts and the four head down the stairs. 

They finally end up back at the helicopters. Two were left. Military personnel took Wind into one, while the other three ended up in the other helicopter. 

Wild was a sobbing mess. He couldn’t believe his brother just took his life like that. 

Ravio looked out the window, higher than he’s ever been. Holy Hylia, how did this happen? How did it reach to this level? 

“Watch out!” Ravio called as his vision darkened. 

Ravio woke up, Legend groaned beside him. Wild? Nothing. Legend and Ravio helped each other get out of the crash and Legend took the camera. 

They limped below a bridge, where they assumed, they could be safe. 

“Everyone’s dead...” Legend sobbed out. Ravio held him close. 

“I know,” Ravio whispered, feeling his eyes grow heavy. 

“We’re going to die too...” Legend sobbed. Ravio watched the awful monster continue to destroy the city. 

“Yeah.” Ravio sobbed out. He didn’t want to die. Legend didn’t want to die. 

“I’m sorry,” Legend sobbed into him. 

“For what?” 

“I- I cheated on you- with Marin,” Legend sobbed harder as Ravio took in this realization. He sobbed as he saw planes go overhead the bridge. 

“I still love you,” Ravio whispered. 

“I love you, too...” 

The camera goes to black and Wind stares at it in shock, sobbing, and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are yall okay? im not.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to cut this into two parts lmao


End file.
